tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lea i mikey/Wszystko może się stać Cz.1/Nowa kunoichi (kontynuacja kilka rozdziałów)
Siemka ! Postanowiłam wreszcie coś napisać.Mam nadzieje,że mojego lenia mi wybaczycie.I tak jak powiedziałam w 3 rozdziale coś sie pokićka.Nom to ja nie gadam tylko zapraszam do czytania tego ^^ Mutanty i rudowłosa patrzyli sie na nastolatkę.Lea nie wiedziała,że jest obserwowana nagle wstała.Koty poszły. -Hm..Coś tu jest nie tak,-pomyślała,wstawając. -Dobra,zobaczmy.Splinter mówił,że super z niej wojowniczka.-powiedział zielonooki,wyciągając swoje sai i skoczył. -Raph.-nie zdążył powiedzieć gdyż jego brat już był na dole. Raphael czekał w cieniu.Lea zauważyła cień,wyjeła tessen i katane.Na odwrocie tessenu był znak Hamato ale Raph tego nie zauważył.Wyszedł z cienia i podchodził do dziewczyny.Jego bracia oraz April patrzyli sie na tą sytuację.Leo wyciągnął katany,a Mikey nunchaki lecz Donnie ich zatrzymał. -Zobaczmy jak jej pójdzie.-oznajmił Donnie. -Ale on jej zrobi krzywde.-powiedziała April z przerażeniem w głosie. -Spokojnie,bedzie dobrze.-powiedział Donatello,przytulając April i uspokajając ją. Raph i Lea nerwowo wokół siebie krążyli.Dziewczyna co chwile tupneła nogą.Leo sie uśmiechnął i miał nadzieje że dziewczyna da rade.Mikey patrzał sie na Lee z uśmieszkiem.Lea uderzyła Rapha ostrzem w nogę.Mutant padł ale szybko sie podniósł.Zaczeła sie ostra walka. -Mała,tylko na tyle Ciebie stać ?-spytał z uśmieszkiem. -Przekonasz sie.-powiedziała poważnie raniąc go w ramie tessenem. -Dobra Księżniczko,teraz to Cie wykończe,bez wahania.-powiedział Raph,schował sai,wyrwał Lei z dłoń broń i rzucił nią w dal by ta nie mogła jej dosięgnąć ani uciec.-Mała,szykuj sie na wielki ból ! -dodał Raphael wziął sai.Podszedł dziewczyne od tyłu i złapał ją,blokując ją sai by nie uciekła.Dziewczyna próbowała sie wyrwać,warczała.Raph nie puszczał,ale przyciskał sai.Jedno sai przybliżył do jej szyi i mocno przyciskał.Ta zaczeła kaszleć i się dusić.Raph przyciskał z uśmieszkiem.Dziewczynie zaczeły lecieć łzy z oczu z bólu.Nadal ją dusił.Nagle nacisnął,dusiła sie coraz bardziej.Leo już sie tak wkurzył,nie wytrzymał i zszedł.A za nim April,Mikey i Donnie. Raph powalił Lee na ziemie i przyciskał sai do jej szyi,dusząc ją. -Dosyć Raph !!!-krzyknął Leo,podchodząc. Lea spojrzała na Leo a on na nią.April patrzała ze smutkiem na swoją przyjaciółke.Lea zauważyła swoją przyjaciółke. -April.-powiedziała Lea nadal duszona przez Rapha. -Lea.-powiedziała April. -Puszczaj ją.-powiedział spokojnie Leo. -No weź Leo.Daj mi ją jeszcze podusić.-powiedział Raph,przyciskając Lei mocniej sai. -Powiedziałem..Puszczaj ją !!!!! -krzyknął już Leo bo zobaczył że Lea sie męczy i go to przeraziło. Mikey patrzał i podniósł akurat obok jego stóp leżącą broń nastolatki.Lecz rudowłosa odebrała katane jak i tessen swojej przyjaciółki Mikey'mu.Mikey patrzał na Lee.Raph wzdychnął i puścił Lee,chowając sai i odszedł troche dalej.Lea leżała na ziemi,Leo do niej podszedł,usiadł obok niej i wziął ją kładąc ją na swoje nogi. -Lea,już dobrze ? -spytał zmartwiony Leo. -Skąd Ty znasz moje imie ?-spytała wystraszona ale nie miała siły by sie podnieść. -April jest naszą przyjaciółką i nam dużo o Tobie mówiła.-dodał Donnie. Rudowłosa patrzała na nastolatkę,troche odwróciła sie do Donnie'go.Lea nadal kaszlała i sie dusiła.Leonardo dał jej wody, ale nawet to jej nie pomogło.Nie wiedział co zrobić by jej pomóc. -Donnie,a czy nie powinieneś sprawdzić czy Raph nie wyrządził czasem jej jakiejś dużej krzywdy ?-spytała rudowłosa. -Hmm..-pomyślał chwilę Donnie.-Warto by sprawdzić. -Ta jasne.Dużą krzywde ?-powiedział i sie zaśmiał. -No ona tak wygląda jakbyś zrobił jej dużą krzywde a no dodatek sie ciągle dusi i nawet woda jej nie pomaga.A może April zobaczy jej stan telepatycznie ?-powiedział Mikey z zaciekawieniem przyglądając sie Lei. -To najgłu.. Nie czekaj,to całkiem dobry pomysł.-powiedział Donnie.-April,dasz radę ?-spytał. -Postaram sie jak mogę.-odpowiedziała rudowłosa. April usiadła przy Lei i chwyciła jej ręke,zamkneła swoje oczy i Lea też.Rudowłosa sprawdzała jej stan.Nagle (po kilku minutach) puściła jej ręke,otworzyła oczy i sie odsuneła z przerażeniem.Leo sie przyglądał Lei. -Nie jest najlepiej z jej stanem.-powiedziała April. -Co ? Ale co jej jest ?-spytali Leo i Mikey jednocześnie. -April,sugerujesz .. ? To napewno to ?-spytał Donnie. -Tak,tak myśle.I jestem tego pewna.-przytakneła rudowłosa. -Okay.Zabieramy ją do kryjówki.-powiedział Donnie.-Lea,dasz rade wstać ?-spytał Donnie. Brązowooka wstała,ale sie kiwała i wywaliła na ziemie.Leo ją wziął na ręce,bez wysiłku. -To nie był najlepszy pomysł abyś wstawała.Zaniose Cię.-powiedział Leo,patrząc na Leę. -Czekaj gdzie moja broń ?-spytała nastolatka. -Spokojnie,mam ją.-powiedziała rudowłosa,pokazując katane jak i złożony tessen. Leo nie zauważył nawet że Lea ma na plecach znak Klanu Hamato,nikt tego nie zauważył. -Dobra,idziemy.-powiedział Leo. Wszyscy mu przytakneli.Leo pierwszy ruszył w strone studzienki,a za nim Mikey,April,Donnie i Raph.Po 20 minutach byli już w kryjówce.Przeszli przez barierki. 2 rozdział-Czy to możliwe ? Sensei czekał na nich.Doczekał sie ich.Lecz najpierw przyszli Raph,April,Donnie i Mikey a dopiero później Lea z Leo.Brązowooka wstała z Leo. -Sensei ?-spytała i sie spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Gdy wstała dopiero wtedy było widać znak Klanu Hamato.Splinter do niej podszedł kilka kroków. -Sensei !! -powiedziała i tylko ile miała sił podeszła do niego i go przytuliła. Sensei też ją przytulił. -Ona..jest ..?-powiedział Raph zdziwiony i nie dokończył. -Z naszego Klanu.-dodał z uśmiechem Leo. -To ta Lea która prawie umarła i o tej Lei mówiłeś,Sensei ?-spytał Donnie. -Tak,to właśnie ona.-przytaknął Splinter z uśmiechem,nadal tuląc Lee. Lea sie odsuneła troche.Leo ją trzymał by sie nie wywaliła -Sensei,ona została..em...pobita..Czy mogła by zostać ? Musi wyleczyć rany.-powiedział Leo. -I jest ścigana przez Kraangów i Shredder'a.-dodała April. -Tak,powinna zostać.Na górze na nią czyhają różni.A nie możemy jej stracić.Lea,zgoda ? Zostaniesz ?-powiedział Splinter. -Hai Sensei.-odpowiedziała brązowowłosa nastolatka Szczur sie uśmiechnął.Mistrz podszedł do Leo. -Leonardo,zaopiekujesz się nią ?-zapytał Szczur. Leo tylko pokiwał głową.Lea upadła ale Leo ją wziął na ręce.April oddała Lei jej katane oraz tessen,podając jej do rąk. -Dzięki April.-powiedziała Lea. Rudowłosa sie uśmiechneła.Leo trzymał Lee na rekach i zaniósł ją do swojego pokoju.A tam położył ją na łóżko i przykrył.Wziął jej broń i odłożył na stolik. -Zaśnij.Em..mam wyjść czy moge tu czuwać przy Tobie ?-zapytał,siadając na łóżko i dotykając ręką czoła dziewczyny. Czoło miała gorące ale nic jej nie powiedział,że ma temperaturę 40 stopni.Miała lekko zamkniete oczy.n sie -Jak chcesz możesz zostać.-powiedziała,wtulając głowe w poduszkę. Ten sie uśmiechnął i usiadł bliżej niej,kładąc jej ręke na ramieniu. Czując dotyk,że może sie poczuć bezpieczna sprawił,że dziewczyna szybko zasneła.Leonardo uśmiechnął się.Pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek. -Dobranoc Księżniczko.-powiedział. Dziewczyna lekko sie uśmiechneła przez sen.W prawdzie nie słyszała Leo ale poczuła jego wargi na policzku.Leo sie położył blisko niej.Przysunął Lee do siebie,kładąc jej głowe na swojej klatce piersiowej.Lea spała,Mutant czuł bicie jej serca,po czym jednym palcem dotknął jej szyję.Zobaczył jakąś bardzo wykrwawioną ranę,delikatnie bardzo delikatnie ją dotknął,na szczęście Lea nic nie poczuła.Wiadomo że to było od sai.Koło Leo akurat leżała jakaś chusta.A rana mocno krwawiła.Wziął chuste.Przez przypadek nacisnął mocno rane,a Lea zajęczała. Ostrożnie i delikatnie owinął chustą jej szyje,po czym pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek.I już nie jeczała.Miała położoną głowe na klatce piersiowej Leo i tak spała.Ten sie uśmiechał i ją tulał W krótce kolejny rozdział !!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach